


Run

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: An apocalypse has ravaged the world, and all Shayne has is the need to find Damien.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t proof read this or anything because it’s 1:30 in the morning and I just had to publish this idea

Run. 

The only coherent thought racing through Damien’s mind. He hears the heavy fall of paws behind him and tries to pick up speed.

He knows this is his own fault. Damien, ever fond of rules, had sworn to never leave his makeshift camp without a weapon. But this morning, it was just water. He was just getting water. He’d be back. It wouldn’t matter.

But now it did matter. Now he was running from a creature that may have resembled a wolf before the explosion, but now only had four huge paws with claws that would soon rip him to shreds and a mangled body.

Humans don’t have the same stamina as animals, so Damien soon tires. He looks desperately for a hiding place but in the desert, there is nothing but sand for miles. Damien screams out as the wolf-like creature catches up to him, pinning him to the ground.

He can feel the creature rip into the muscles of his shoulder with mighty claws. Without a weapon, Damien takes his only defense of pushing on its throat to keep the gnashing jaws from destroying his throat. He cries and screams and pleads, some part of him hoping there would be at least one other survivor out here to save him. 

Damien feels his arms weaken about a minute into the battle for his life. As the wolf claws deeper into his shoulder, Damien lets out one last tear before gathering up the rest of his strength to try and push the creature off.

In the split second the weight is off his body, Damien closes his eyes and resigns himself to his fate. He prepares himself to hear his flesh be torn and feel his body be used as a rag doll. But there’s nothing. 

He opens his eyes slightly and sees the creature that had been on top of him not two seconds ago bleeding out from a head wound in the sand beside him. He realizes that someone is talking near him. A voice that if he tuned in just right he knows he’d recognize.

“Dames? Damien! Are you alive? It’s me. Come on, buddy. Wake up.” The voice is panicked. He’s being shaken back and forth by strong arms and makes a small sound to respond, the best he can manage.

That sound was apparently all his savior needed. Almost immediately, Damien feels the large hash on his shoulder being cleaned out with freezing cold water before being wrapped in cloth. He makes small sounds of protest through the process, nothing more that a squeak. A way to let the stranger know he’s alive and also keep himself awake.

He finally comes to his senses when his new company picks him up bridal style. He’s being held close to someone’s chest, and when he looks up, finds his suspicions are correct; he does know this person.

“Shayne?” He croaks. Shayne smiles and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Thank god you’re alive. Let’s get you back to my shelter. I’ll take care of you there, you’ll be okay.” Is all the blonde responds before starting their journey. Damien falls asleep in his companion’s arms.

——

When Damien finally comes to his senses, there is Shayne right beside him. His friend pulls him into a tight hug the second Damien opens his eyes, causing the other the yelp at the pain jolting through his shoulder.

Shayne immediately lets go and giggles an apology. “Sorry. I’ve been looking for you since all of this started and am just so fucking glad you’re actually alive.”

Damien shows him a soft smile. He wants nothing more than to tackle Shayne in a hug and never leave. But he’s in pain; bad. And he needs to take care of it. “Do you have any-“

“First aid stuff?” Shayne pulls out a big box of supplies that Damien recognizes as stuff he used to keep at their apartment. “You have a nasty wound there. Luckily for you, one of the few things that survived the explosion was all the medical stuff you always insisted on keeping around. I guess you being a hypochondriac finally paid off, huh?” Shayne smiles his dumb goofy smiles and Damien’s pain subsides. Some part of him thinks that he won’t need first aid as long as he just stays in this moment; him and Shayne reunited at last. Shayne offering to fix him. Peace in the universe for once.

But alas, that’s not the case. Shayne gets to work taking off the makeshift bandage he’s made out of a torn t shirt and cleaning the wound. He presses a wet cloth a little too hard against the gash and Damien jumps. Shayne quickly grabs his hand and Damien instinctively squeezes hard, thankful for the small outlet for pain.

Shayne tries to strike up a conversation. “I’ve only found Noah. He looked so bad, I’m talking raccoon in the middle of the night just looking for a meal kind of mess. Anyway, I asked if he wanted to stay with me and look for everyone else.” He pauses, applying gauze into Damien’s shoulder. He seems lost in his thoughts, so Damien tries to continue the conversation.

“So, where is that kid? Is he less picky now that the apocalypse is upon us and the pickings are slim?” Shayne just shakes his head, finishing wrapping up his best friends shoulder.

“I wouldn’t know. He told me he didn’t need help. Took a bunch of my food and ran.” That didn’t seem like Noah. An apocalypse really changes people.

Damien softly lays a hand on Shayne’s shoulder and offer a sympathetic look. “I’m sure everyone is fine. We just have to find them. You found me, so you obviously have a knack for it.”

Shayne throws himself into Damien’s arms and starts sobbing. “I want to it go back. I don’t want to fight for my life. I’m just a fucking actor, for God’s sake. Not Bear Grylls.” Damien knows why he’s actually crying: the others didn’t make it. They both knew they couldn’t get that lucky. Everyone they loved had perished and now t was just them; two short boys crying in a big tent. He kisses the top of Shayne’s head and rubs his back.

This only causes the other man to cry harder. It’s a rough sight to see. Damien grabs Shayne by his shoulder and forces him to look him in the eye. “It’s okay. I promise. I’m here now, and that’s all that matters. You and me against the world, right?”

“Always.” 

They sleep that night on the ground of Shayne’s stolen tent, entangled limbs and occasional kisses. Like they are making up for lost time.

——

Paradise can’t last forever, though. It only takes a week for the complexity of Damien’s wound to really come to light.

Shayne tries cleaning it every day, makes sure his friend gets all the water he could ever need. But, he can only do so much. It becomes infected soon. Inflamed and pus-filled, truly the thing of nightmares to look at.

Damien is sharpening and small dagger when it happens. Shayne watches him continuously wipe sweat from his forehead, something he convinces himself is due to the heat of the desert.

Then, a few coughs. They are small, until they aren’t. Shayne hears a thud and looks over at Damien to find him just how he did a week ago; on his back, so void of movement it’s impossible to tell if he is alive or dead.

Immediately, Shayne feels his friend’s forehead. He retracts quickly from the heat pouring in waves off of Damien. He tries shaking him. In between pleads to stay awake and desperate kisses and endless tears, Damien’s cough fills the tent.

“I’m cold.” Is all the brunette says before slow blinking transitions to glossy eyes closing.

Shayne feels it. The life flee his best friend’s body. He screams, hoping the surrounding creature hear him and come rip him apart.

It takes Shayne 10 minutes to realize if he doesn’t do something with Damien’s body, it will end badly for him. So, he drags his former coworker’s lifeless body out of his tent, his body shaking with the cons he continuously lets out. 

After a shallow burial, Shayne sits beside the grave and reminisces on what could had been. If there was never a war. If he wasn’t a coward and has just told Damien what he felt from the beginning. He feels anger at himself for letting anything bad happen to the only person that mattered to him. So, he does what he always did when his mind was cluttered with negative.

Run.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Remember I’m a whore for comments, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
